


Angel of Death

by 1The_Quiet_Samurai1



Series: To Riverdale and Back Again [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Probably will tag as I go along!, Spoilers, Violence, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1The_Quiet_Samurai1/pseuds/1The_Quiet_Samurai1
Summary: The aftermath of the Shoppe Shooting.(First few chapters will be different POV's of that night.)





	1. It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATES MONDAYS. (To make that day worth waking up for haha.) Might not be one this coming Monday, but we'll see I have the weekend off so... *shrugs.* It'll be up to my motivation lol.  
> IT'S HERE!!  
> It's been a long time coming. Took longer than expected. I re-wrote it a few times, but I think I have the plot where I want it now. It'll be in two parts, haven't planned out the second part, but I've got the first. Haven't started writing the next chapter- been busy with life and other fics (check those out if you like my work! ;) ) But first chapter is here!  
> Chapter lengths will vary. This one's a bit shorter than I usually write, but it felt like a good place to stop. Plus I couldn't think of anything more.
> 
> Chapter titles won't be from one song, they'll be titles of random songs that fit the chapter. :D  
> Enjoy friends. I know you've been waiting.

The general consensus for small towns was that _nothing_ ever happened. Usually it was true.

But that didn't apply to Riverdale.

Riverdale was once like every other town. Quiet, but somewhat divided. There was a gap between the north and south sides. The wealthier lived on the north, the less fortunate lived on the south. The north felt safe. Only small crimes happened. The odd theft, only small robberies. Bigger crimes happened on the south. Gangs formed on the south. Generally it _stayed_ on the south.

Until the fateful night of July Fourth of last year.

When the popular, rich teenager, Jason Blossom was found dead. Investigations were held, discoveries were made. Mysteries began. The north no longer felt safe.

Two other teenagers from the north, Archie Andrew's and Reggie Mantle had been taken for a few days. They were found, alive, tortured, and their memories had been wiped of the events. There were- still are- no leads on the kidnapper. Their memories still haven't returned. But, considering how they were found- Archie in a dumpster, and Reggie tied to a tree to burn- it's probably for the best. But as time went on it turned out that the north wasn't all safe as people thought.

Everyone has secrets. Some more dangerous than others, but secrets nonetheless. They've all been kept and buried in the dark.

Maybe it's time they've been brought to light… Someone certainly thinks so.

* * *

There was one place in Riverdale that joined the two sides. A small upbeat yet laid back diner called Pop's Chock lit Shoppe. A sixties style in design and the staff are loved by mostly everyone.

Despite having had a riot here and there (generally caused by the south side,) Pop's remained a safe haven for all. Good food, good company.

But not tonight.

Pop Tate had closed early as part of a plan he and Sheriff Keller created. Those involved in the Jason Blossom case that turned into something bigger, arrived at the diner to chat.

It didn't go as planned.

Before things could begin, the place was shot at.

Jennifer Gibson collapsed and fell off her stool at the bar. She was rushed to the hospital and the meeting was cancelled. The windows had been sabotaged and had burst into pieces before the gun fired. It was planned. The gunman knew they'd be here at Pop's tonight. Knew Gibson would be here. She was the target. She'd been shot square in the chest. She was the only one. The reason is unclear, but she does have a history of going after teenage boys. Perhaps it was a warning.

The people were all rattled. Betty Cooper had ran up to her family, hugging them tightly. She'd been outside during the attack. Maybe she'd seen something, but the questioning would have to take place later.

Jughead held his sister close. Archie closer. Cheryl calmed Jason down before he went into a panic attack. Poor kid has gone through what no teenager- what no person should. Dalton looked like he was trying to keep as calm as he could. Just like everyone else. Reggie and Kevin were comforting each other as Kevin moved to be with the other.

“This is out of hand!” Alice Cooper seethed with anger. “Riverdale isn't safe anymore.”

“Perhaps,” Hermione said, “Riverdale should hire someone more suitable for this case.”

“Like the FBI so they can find out what _everyone_ has been hiding.” Veronica snapped.

“Alright! That's enough. Y'all can argue all you want at home, not here.” Pop's intervened. “Now. We need to regroup, and calm down.”

“Everyone go home for now. Pop and I will contact you when we have things figured out.” Sheriff Keller said.

The group nodded and began going their separate ways.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Reggie. “I don't care what your brother or my dad says, you're staying with us.”

Reggie hugged back and buried his face in Kevin's shoulder. He sighed quietly. Things were so messed up. He just wanted it to be over.

Archie's parents walked over to the other kids.

“Cheryl, you and Jason can stay with us for the time being. You too Jughead.” Fred said. The kids nodded. Soon everyone went home.

Jason stared out the window of Fred Andrews’ truck. He didn't know what to think. He was just tired. He wanted to sleep. But he also didn't. He knew he'd fall into a nightmare. God things were so damn complicated.

Cheryl leaned her head against his shoulder. He still needed to be caught up on everything that's happened. Tomorrow.

There was _one_ thing he thought about. Forsythe P. Jones the Third sat just on the other side of Cheryl. Just thinking of him made Jason blush and feel weaker than he already was. How come they weren't with their parents? Not that he didn't like Archie and his family. They were one of the friendlier families in Riverdale. But what happened between Cheryl and their parents?  Why was Forsythe's sister here? Wasn't she with their mother?

So many questions. He felt dizzy. He should just _stop_ thinking.

They arrived at the house and everyone got out. Just after entering, Jellybean spoke up.

“Can we all sleep together?” she asked.

Fred and Mary looked at each other but nodded.

“We can all stay in my room. It's a bit small, but it's better than staying on the main floor.” Archie said.

The kids headed upstairs while Fred and Mary started locking doors and setting up the alarm system. Once upstairs, Cheryl took Jason aside into the study. She hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

“We thought you were dead. We'd _buried_ something- or someone. I think someone wanted this to happen. All of this.” Cheryl said.

Jason swallowed.

“I don't know what happened. I can't remember.”

“It's okay. Neither does Archie and Reggie.”

“Archie and Reggie?”

Cheryl went on to explain what happened to them. Yikes. It's probably a good thing they don't remember. Cheryl also caught him up on everything that's happened. Which was a _lot_.

His head was spinning.

“Oh… yeah… one more thing.” Cheryl said cautiously. “Everyone kind of knows you're gay?”

Jason's world froze. They know. They… _know._ Jason's heart stuttered with nerves. Forsythe _knows_.

“JJ? It was to explain… things.”

“Huh?” That was all Jason could manage. His mind was still processing things. Cheryl then explained the _things_ she was talking about. It was a lot to take in.

Not only did the others know about his sexuality… they know about his _feelings_ for Forsythe! They _know_! FORSYTHE _KNOWS_!

“Hey guys? We're gonna watch a movie.” Jellybean poked her head through the door. She stared at Jason who was frozen. “Uh, did you break him?”

“I… might have…” Cheryl said.

Neither twin knew what to do, but Jellybean took the moment of silence to walk over and hug Jason. That seemed to snap Jason out of his stance and he gave the girl a surprised look. Not wanting to upset her, he hesitantly hugged back.

Jellybean. He remembered her. Of course he did. She was just as smart and wonderful as her brother. Why she was here he didn’t know. But it wasn’t his business. Why she was _hugging_ him he also didn’t know. He’d blocked out the past minute out of shock. He didn’t know if either girl had said anything.

Jellybean finally let go and smiled widely at him. He didn’t know what to do. He glanced at Cheryl awkwardly for help. She smiled.

“I just…” Jellybean hesitated. “Thank you for saving my brother. Both of you.” Jellybean turned and hugged Cheryl who smiled. “I don’t know what would have happened if either of you hadn’t done what you did. He’s stubborn. When he’s got a problem, he hides it. He thinks he’ll be a burden otherwise.”

With that said, Jellybean left. That… was odd to Jason. This whole thing was odd. Everyone appeared to be _accepting_. Like he never did anything bad. But, he _did_. There was that thing with the book, the drug deal, the whole damn running away from his problems thing… He’s done a lot of wrong things. Why did fate let him escape his punishment?

In Archie's room Jughead, Archie and Jellybean were laying out mattresses and blankets.

“Hey. You guys can have the bed.” Archie said, nodding towards said bed as he laid down a blanket. They all settled down for the night. Jason took the wall side of the bed, Cheryl laid down beside him. On the floor a foot away was Jellybean then Jughead and then Archie.

“Okay what's a good movie to take our minds off things?” Archie asked.

“Disney's always good.” Jellybean suggested.

Eventually they picked one of the newer ones Jason hasn't seen yet. For the most part Jason surprisingly paid attention. He began dozing off though in the middle. He noticed that Cheryl was already asleep. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Jason woke up late. He was the only one still in bed apparently, as no one else was in the room. He looked at the clock. Eleven-thirty. No wonder. He was surprised he'd slept that long after having been out for days. Guess his body needed more rest after the night before. He did remember panicking at the restaurant and Cheryl calming him down. God how embarrassing. He needs to be more independent. He has to show them that he's strong. But…

Is he?

He found a set of clothes by the bed with a note from Cheryl saying they were for him. He changed and wondered if he was allowed to shower. He could use one.

He took a few minutes to be by himself. He thought he was going to die. Everyone else thought he _had_. They had a funeral and everything. It's crazy. Cheryl said that she thought that someone _wanted_ this to happen. Who the hell would want that?

_Father maybe…_

He cautiously walked down the stairs. He could hear the voices of everyone in the kitchen. Everyone was in there, chatting quietly. They seemed tired, but alright for the most part. Archie even laughed at something Cheryl said. Jason debated about entering the room. Surely he’d make things awkward. The only person he really truly knew was Cheryl. He was always self-conscious about meeting new people. Unfortunately before he could decide, Jellybean caught his eyes just for a brief moment and smiled. Jason blushed, having been caught. The young girl practically bounced over- how she even had a little bit of energy, he’ll never know.

“You’re up!” she said happily. She was calmer than most children, despite the energy. Maybe it was just a Jones thing. Forsythe was usually calm as well from what he observed. Even when he got bullied. He almost never fought back, not himself anyway.

“Come on,” Jellybean cleared his thoughts, “we’re having chocolate chip pancakes! Cheryl said they were your favourite. She helped me make them. Not that pancakes are hard, but it’s always better with someone else.”

Jellybean was quite the talker for a ten-year-old. He should have figured though. She grabbed his hand and led him towards the others, who were still chatting. It would _appear_ as though JB was the only one to take notice of him, but he knew better. He sat down next to Cheryl who smiled at him. He gave a small smile back and blushed as he realized Forsythe was smiling at him. He never thought that _his_ smile would ever be directed at _him_. It felt weird in a way. Good… but weird. He blushed deeper and glanced away. His heart pounded. Damn feelings. The blush didn’t go away throughout the entire meal. He tried to focus on the food to which, Jellybean wasn’t wrong. Chocolate chip pancakes _was_ his favourite. He hadn’t had them in forever. At one point the cook had stopped making them. Probably as part of a punishment for...everything. Jason frowned but tried to clear his head of thoughts of his parents. He hadn’t had a full meal in months probably. Since he disappeared. While this wasn’t the _healthiest_ choice for a first full meal, it was greatly appreciated. He doubted Dr. Young would mind.

“Do you like them?”

Jason looked up to see Jellybean, who was on his other side, looking at him expectantly. He smiled softly.

“Yeah. Th-there great.” he stuttered quietly. He still wasn’t used to people… _knowing_. He’ll have to get over it eventually though. There was no avoiding it now.

Jellybean smiled widely as if it were her birthday. It was strange. Being the _cause_ of that smile. Usually it was because of something else. He was never great at making people happy. Cheryl sometimes but he figured it was because they were twins and it was a given thing. He was used to letting people down. Or making them angry or annoyed. Certainly not happy. His stomach twisted oddly with an added warmth. Weird.

After breakfast, Archie began cleaning up and Jason felt compelled to help. If he was going to stay in someone else's home, he should help. Right? He started picking up plates as the other redheaded boy picked up cutlery and cups.

“You don't have to do that Jason, it's okay.” Archie said quietly so only he heard.

“It's fine. I don't mind.” Jason replied. He didn't really, he liked having things to do. Plus… he could avoid Forsythe… he was currently talking with his sister on the living room with the others. The two boys started loading the dishwasher.

“Jason… it's okay.”

Jason glanced at Archie confused. What was he talking about?

“Um… being gay.”

Jason nearly dropped a plate. He caught it and carefully placed it into the washer. His face grew red. Fuck, he wished this didn't have to happen. He didn't want this conversation. Archie put a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was strangely comforting.

“It's okay. Most people accept it now. And… I like boys too.”

Now Archie was blushing lightly. What? Him too? When did that happen? Did anyone know?

“And you know Kevin. There's others actually, but I don't think it's my place to say anything. You're not alone. We're here for you.”

Archie was so genuine it caught Jason off guard. He nodded, not trusting his voice. That seemed to be enough as Archie smiled. Jason felt a strange wave of relief. There were others. Who? Now he had to find out. But it'd be weird to start asking questions… Plus he was still a little shy to talk to people. He'd always been a bit shy, Cheryl was the outgoing one. Another reason his father disliked him.

Jason stopped that train of thought. He followed Archie out into the living room. Fred and Mary were gone, at work probably. The kids had all filed towards the couch and chairs.

Before Jason sat down, Forsythe grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the kitchen. Jason blushed a deep red as his heart pounded. He glanced at Cheryl but no one seemed to have noticed. Jason swallowed thickly. This is what he's been dreading. Him and Forsythe… alone…

And Forsythe knows. Everything.

Jason waited quietly and shakily as they came to a stop. Forsythe still held onto his hand gently. Forsythe gave it a quick squeeze before turning around and hugging Jason tightly. Jason was too shocked to move for a few seconds. Forsythe was… was _hugging_ him. He was hugging him! He thought this would never happen. A strange warmth spread throughout Jason’s body. He’s never felt so warm before. It was… incredible.

“Jason I… I wanted to thank you.” Forsythe said softly. Jason hesitantly hugged back. “You saved my life Jason. You're amazing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.” Forsythe pulled away slightly to look at Jason. Jason was too nervous to look at him directly. “You don't have to worry about your parents anymore. People know who they really are. Now you and Cheryl can be yourselves. For real.”

Jason didn't know what to say. He's still processing the fact that he's _this_ close to Forsythe P. Jones the Third! The other boy smiled.

“Don't worry. You don't have to say anything. Just know that everyone here will accept you for who you are. Me especially. You don't have to be scared anymore. Anymore. Not of who you are, or your feelings… or me…” Forsythe glanced away sheepishly. Afraid of… _him_? Jason blinked a couple of times. He took in a deep breath. He could do this.

“I…” He could _do this_. “I-I was never afraid of- of _you_.” His voice was barely a whisper, but he said it. He’d _talked_ to him. The smile he’d received in return was worth it. Forsythe hugged him once more, and they went back into the living room to be with the others.

 


	2. Charlie Ain't Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty begins the dig into the mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, my apologies. Hopefully they'll get longer as time goes on.
> 
> Chapter title: Charlie Ain't Home by ZZ Ward.
> 
> The last chapter title was taken from the song It's Alright from Lee Daniel's Star. Forgot to mention that. :)

Betty stared, wide-eyed as the windows cracked to pieces. Pop's was no longer safe. She stared from her place just a block away. She knows they're not supposed to be out alone, but she's armed. She stuck a knife down her sock, and she has a switchblade hidden somewhere else. She knows how to protect herself. She watched as one of the women fainted. Jennifer Gibson. Thank God it was her and not someone innocent.

Then she saw them. One of the Black Hoods from the video! They were in the shadows, dressed in their black uniform. She couldn't tell if they had a female build or not. She ran.

But not to Pop's.

She stopped just a couple of feet away from the Hoodie. She almost stopped breathing when the figure turned to look at her. The figure stepped closer. Betty was frozen. Her brain told her to reach for a blade, but her body wasn't listening. The Hoodie stopped just one foot away. They merely looked at her. Stared into her eyes. The figure had the greenest eyes she's ever seen. Another note, they weren't scary. Odd. She didn't feel fear. In fact… she feels like she knows this person from somewhere. Like they're part of each other. The figure stepped closer, and Betty thought they were going to reveal themselves. They didn't. Instead, they shoved something into Betty's hand. Then they took off. Them running made Betty unfreeze. She stuck the object- a piece of paper- into her pocket and ran to Pop's.

She glanced back, but tried to focus on the others. She didn't say anything about the figure. She doesn't know _why_ she didn't say anything… she just didn't.

The families all went their separate ways. The twins and Jones sibling went with the Andrew's, Reggie went with Kevin, and Veronica was… she left before Betty could ask where she was going. Something wasn’t right with her, but now wasn’t the time.

Betty stared out the window of the car. All she could see was those eyes. Green. Like her and her family. Green, serious, deadly, yet familiar. How? How were they familiar? She couldn’t shake the feeling.

Suddenly she remembered that piece of paper the figure gave her before they ran. She searched for it in the pants she’d worn that day. She found it, and unfolded it.

_Charlie Cooper._

Fuck.

She wasn't going to sleep. Betty got out of bed and got onto her laptop. She began searching for her brother.

After a couple of hours of work, her phone started buzzing. At first she ignored it, so focused on her work. Then she glanced at it- and didn't recognize the number. Curios, she answered it.

“Hello?” she said.

_“Don't search online. Try the Sisters.”_

“Who is this?”

“ _The Sisters._ ”

They hung up. Their voice had been distorted in a way so she couldn't tell who it was. The Sisters. The Sisters of Quiet Mercy? The horrible place Polly was at? Great. She just _couldn't_ wait to head back there. Who was this person? Her phone buzzed.

**_Unknown: The Sisters are sleeping now._ **

From the same number that had called her. They wanted her to go to the Sisters _now_ at- Betty glanced at the clock- three am?!

Nothing good happened after two am.

But Betty had no other leads for her brother.

**_Betty: Who is this?_ **

**_Unknown: Call me the Black Hood._ **

**_Betty: Okay. Are you the person that shot down Pop's?_ **

No response.

**_Black Hood: The Sisters. Go._ **

**_Betty: Okay._ **

What was she thinking?! She couldn't go out there alone. Not with two psychopaths on the loose. This was beyond dangerous. Who was this Black Hood? Why did they seem familiar? Something was telling Betty to trust them. Why?

Maybe she would have answers at the Sisters…

God why was she doing this?

Betty sighed quietly. She stood up and prepared. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. She grabbed a small pocket knife from her desk drawer. She reached under her pillow for the small dagger she'd bought ever since the kidnappings. She kept it a secret. She felt safe with it. She hid it in her sock, the knife safely in its holder so it didn't cut her. She grabbed a flashlight, her phone, and her jacket. She didn't take her wallet but took some cash in case. She took a deep breath. She walked quietly downstairs and disarmed the alarm system. She'll be back before anyone wakes up. Hopefully this Black Hood will be a guide. Closing the door behind her, she couldn't see anyone. But that didn't mean they weren't there. The air was crisp and cool, waking her up even more. She shivered and zipped up her jacket.

She made her way to the Sisters. She didn't think about how to break in. Wait. In the old days, wasn't there like a tunnel? Yeah! The sewer. Gross, but handy. Betty walked around the building, careful to avoid being seen in the streetlights, and the remaining lights in the building. She found the tunnel and managed to get the door open. It smelled horrible in there. Betty covered her nose with her hand to try and filter the air. A mask would be better, but she didn't have one.

She found an entrance to the building, a door hidden by a bookcase in the reading room. There were several hidden entrances but only two were ever found and documented. She carefully entered the library. She made her way to the reception area. Where would they keep the personal files?

**_Betty: Where are the files kept?_ **

**_Black Hood: Second drawer of the fifth cabinet in the storage room. Not in the reception area?_ **

**_Betty: Where's the storage room?_ **

No answer. Shit. Betty held back a sigh. Now it was time to look around. She couldn't find a storage room on the first floor. The second floor was a bust as well.

**_Black Hood: Basement._ **

Now they tell her! What the hell?! She just wanted time! She had to be back before her family woke up. She practically ran to the stairs. She didn't run _down_ them, she's not stupid. Okay storage room, storage room…

Finally she found a single door with no label. This basement was creepy for a nun building. But then again, the Sisters aren't exactly… normal nuns. At least from what she knows anyway.

The door was locked. She took out a Bobby pin and fiddled with the lock. After a few minutes she got it open. Inside was a bunch of filing cabinets, luckily they were numbered. Second drawer of the fifth one. Betty opened it and found the file for Charlie Cooper.

She took several pictures of the pages, careful not to miss a single one. She put the file back and made her way back home.

Betty locked the room and went back upstairs. Just as she was about to leave the room, she saw a couple of nuns coming her way. They were in conversation, and didn't notice her quickly shut the door. She listened to their footsteps, until they were gone. She peeked out, and saw no one. Good. She quietly snuck upstairs. Again just as she was about to round a corner, she saw the head nun by the reception area. Shit.

_God, please make her leave. Leave, leave, leave!_

Betty held her breath. The nun was looking at some papers. Why do that at four am? Finally after a few minutes the nun left. Betty bolted for the library. She ran as quietly as she could, looked all around her.

“Hey! Stop!” a female voice called.

Betty looked back. She'd been caught by another nun, fuck! She ran faster. Instead of the library, she headed for the other hidden exit. She glanced back and saw the other nuns she'd seen earlier behind her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

She gripped her pocket knife just in case. Betty dashed through the exit into the sewers and continued running.

Suddenly out of nowhere, someone ran in front of her. A man using a dark blue hood to conceal his identity. Aimed with a shotgun, he fired at the nuns, but missed on purpose. The nuns stopped running. The boy led Betty out of the sewers. The two stopped just outside the entrance. They took a moment to catch their breath.

“Okay. Thanks, but who the hell are you?!” Betty said.

The boy took off his hood. He had short blond hair, and green eyes.

“I followed you. Saw you walking and wondered why the hell, is my little _sister_ walking outside alone at three fucking am?!”

Betty gasped. He just... he...

“Charlie?”

“It's Chick, but you wouldn't know that. I know you. I've tried to contact mom but… lately, I feel like it's not a good time.” Charlie- Chick sighed.

“It's the perfect time! Mom wants to find you. You're why I'm here. Come home, Chick. Please?”

Chick stared at her. He seemed hesitant.

“I'll come by tomorrow… Er… later today. But how'd you know I had been here?”

“It wasn't you that texted me?”

“What?”

Betty showed him the texts. He shook his head, confused.

“Betty I don't know who the Black Hood is. Be careful. Don't trust them.”

“Yeah, I don't. Oh we should get going before the nuns come back.”

“Right. I- I’ll walk you.”

With that said, the two walked quickly in silence. It wasn't _uncomfortable,_ but it wasn't comfortable either. Betty couldn't place what it felt like. It was just… strange. It wasn't familiar like with the hooded figure at Pop's. She wasn't sure if that person and the Black Hood were the same person, or not. And if not, who the hell were they?

She had no idea.

And who was Chick? Was he really her brother? Or some impostor?

“You're thinking too much, too loudly. Someone could use that against you, you know.” Chick commented. What the hell?

“Well I can't stop thinking! This is all so crazy. Not just finding you like this, just… _everything_.”

“I get it. Riverdale's always been a bit different, for a small town. But now it's just… not what it once was.”

“I guess back then things were still kept in the dark. It wasn't good then either no matter what we want to believe. I just want it all to end.”

“You'll figure it out. I know you probably don't trust me, I wouldn't. But trust me when I say that. You're smart.”

Betty smiled. “Thanks Chick.”

* * *

“Where the hell have you been?!”

Betty climbed through her window to become face to face with her mother and sister. Fuck.

“Um…” What could she even say- wait. “Archie's just next door. The others couldn't sleep and quite frankly, neither could I.”

Honestly, she forgot about her neighbors. So much for being smart.

“Okay fine. Just tell us next time you wander off.” Alice said. “It's _dangerous_.” She then left and went back to her room.

Polly stayed behind and eyed her suspiciously.

“Where'd you _really_ go?”

“I… I'll tell you later today. After we've gotten more rest. I haven't exactly slept yet.”

“Neither have I. Want to watch a movie?”

“Absolutely.”

Anything to take her mind off things.

* * *

Later that day Betty woke up on the couch. She didn't remember falling asleep. But Polly was resting on the other side, her head on the opposite end. Luckily the couch was fairly big. They both had a blanket draped over them. Alice must have done that. Maybe she couldn't sleep either. Well Betty was awake now. She got up and headed to the kitchen where she smelled breakfast.

“Morning.”

Alice glanced back from where she was cooking eggs. “Morning. Sit down and eat up. There's enough here for four helpings each.”

“Wh- mom, did you stress cook?” Betty asked. She sat down and started filling up her plate. Alice shrugged.

“Elves aren't real so…”

“I'm sorry I snuck out. I won't ever do it again. Even if it's just next door.”

“About that. Fred and Mary said they never saw you. They checked in with the kids at three am. Kept checking every now and then. You were _never_ there.” Alice sighed and nearly slammed the newly made plate of eggs on the table. She stared hard at her daughter, who turned a bit pale. “So the question remains. _Where. Did. You. Go?_ ”

“I'll explain as soon as Polly wakes up.”

“I'll wake her.”

“Mom, Polly needs rest. She didn't sleep either. She's pregnant. I know it's important for me to explain this, but I don't want to put Polly's health at risk.”

Alice sighed angrily. She knew Betty was right. Ugh!

“Fine. But you better have your words ready by the time I do wake her up.”

Alice huffed and began filling up her own plate. They ate in a strange stress filled silence. Not that stress is _new_ at this house, but that didn't matter.

After a while Alice decided that it was time to wake Polly. They gathered at the table and waited expectantly.

“Okay… Last night I-”

_Ding, dong!_

Alice sighed. “Seriously? Who the hell is this?”

She opened the door.

“Hi ma’am. Um…”

“Mom, Polly, this is the reason I snuck out.” Betty said as she and Polly walked over. “This is Chick. Our brother. Your son. I found him mom.”

 


	3. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Kevin get to spend some time together. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, sorry this took so long, been busy.  
> You know- life. (And writer's block, and procrastination... so yeah, life lol) I have been busy with Thanksgiving here in Canada though as well.  
> This is kind of an interlude chapter at best, not much development mystery-wise, but development for two of our favourite guys. That aren't Archie and Jughead... Had fun with it anyhow. I like writing these two. :D Short again, I just couldn't think of anything more to add to this without repeating things or possibly ruining it. This note is just a heads up on what to expect with this one. Again, sorry for not posting! Hope to not do that in the future.  
> Enjoy!

Reggie and Kevin were the last to leave with Sheriff Keller after the shooting. Kevin’s dad had to stay and do some work and investigate. The two boys were too wired and tired to drive themselves home. They chose to sit beside each other in one of the booths,  _ not _ covered in glass and wait. This was so crazy. Despite the shooter now long gone, the two boys still felt unsafe. They cuddled closely and tried to think of other things.

Reggie’s mind ended up going to his brother who was now home. He really didn’t want to deal with him. Kevin had said that he was going to stay at his place no matter what anyone said. Reggie’s love for him grew stronger. He didn’t argue.

He was still bewildered that they were even a  _ thing _ . They still hadn’t really made it official, but he knew they were heading somewhere. He had to remind himself that it was real. Instead of his brother, he tried to focus on how close they were at that moment. Kevin was resting his head on his shoulder, his arm was around his waist. Reggie had his arm around Kevin’s shoulders in a protective manner. The warmth spread throughout his entire body. Suddenly Reggie felt exhausted. Emotions were tiring. He subconsciously pulled Kevin closer. The boy glanced up at him, but didn’t say anything. He only hugged him tighter.

Finally after an hour or so, Sheriff Keller was ready to take them home. Once back home, Sheriff Keller had to go back to work after all of that. Leaving the boys to themselves.

They settled into Kevin's bed and turned on Netflix, watching whatever. Neither were paying attention.

“You don't have to go back. You can stay.” Kevin said after ten minutes into some movie.

“I want to stay. I can't deal with him right now. That place… it's not home. Hasn't been for a long time.”

Reggie re-positioned themselves so that they were looking at each other. Reggie stared into Kevin's eyes intensely.

“Home is with you.”

Reggie took pride in the fact that he made Kevin blush again. It was light, but there. His eyes flickered down to Kevin's lips, and Kevin's eyes looked down at his. Reggie couldn't take it anymore. He closed the small gap and pushed their lips together.

He's waited for this for too long. His heart pounded, his face grew warm. Kevin made him feel thing's he's never felt before! Their lips moved in sync slowly. There was no need for heat just yet. For now they were just exploring. A moan escaped Reggie, and it made Kevin excited. He pushed and deepened the kiss, igniting the already hot flame. They moved passionately against one another, the heat getting intense.

Finally they had to part for air after what seemed like hours. Though it was only mere seconds. Both boys breathed deeply.

“Wow…” Kevin breathed. His face was flushed, his hair was messy- a different look than usual. Reggie wanted to see that look more often.

They laid there in sweet warmth until they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Kevin slowly woke up, feeling hazy in the warmth. Memories of the kiss made him smile wide. God that was so amazing! It made him breathless just thinking of it. Kevin blinked his eyes open and gazed at Reggie's sleeping form.

He looked so peaceful. More peaceful than he has been for the past few weeks. He was beautiful. His face was just lightly flushed, and his normally gelled back hair was a complete mess. Kevin loved that look. He pulled Reggie closer and Reggie made quiet noise of content.

He sure hoped his dad let Reggie stay. Kevin knows that the other boy doesn't sleep well, if at all at his house. Both of them had slept like logs last night.

_ “Home is with you.” _

Kevin blushed at Reggie's words from the night before. Home. Kevin was his  _ home _ . His heart swelled with immense joy. Reggie was so wonderful. He wondered why the boy didn't see it himself.

_ Stupid, you know why. _

His messed up family. The ones that were supposed to  _ be there _ for him. The ones that were supposed to  _ care _ for him. Not leave him on his own for however long they wanted. No matter how nice they were, they weren't being good parents.

Don't even get him started on Oliver, Reggie's older brother.

“I'm here for you.” Kevin whispered quietly. “Always.”

For a couple more hours they laid there, until Reggie finally woke up.

“Morning.” he said lazily.

“Morning. Hungry?”

“I take it that you are?”

“What gave it away?”

They got ready for the day, and went downstairs to make breakfast- er, brunch. It was noon. But to their surprise, they saw Sheriff Keller already down there, making food.

“Dad? I thought you had work.” Kevin said. They sat down as Kevin's dad gestured for them to do so.

“I did. Then I finished. Decided to spend the day at home. We all could use a break. How about we spend the day together? Haven't done that in awhile.” Sheriff Keller said with a smile as he set the food down. They began to serve themselves.

“Yeah sounds great!” Kevin smiled.

A whole day with his dad! And Reggie! He almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

After a while, they decided to watch a couple of movies. Kevin went to pick some out, leaving Reggie alone with his dad.

* * *

 

Of course Kevin had to go and leave him with his dad. Of course.

Now, it's not like Reggie doesn't  _ like  _ Sheriff Keller. He does. He'd even prefer Keller to his own dad, but that goes without saying.

No the thing Reggie didn't like was the fact that this was the first time he was  _ alone _ with his boyfriend's (?)  _ dad _ ! He was gonna get that warning wasn't he? Fuck, this guy was a  _ cop _ on top of that!

Reggie glanced over to find the man giving him a stoic look. He couldn't read his expression, it was too blank.

“You're welcome here anytime, you know.” Keller said after a few agonizing seconds. Reggie blinked.

“Huh?”

He hadn't been expecting that. He didn't know what to say.

“I know things at home aren't easy. So you're welcome here any time. You're a good kid Reggie. You are. And, I believe you and Kevin are good for each other. You both bring out the best in one another. You both deserve to be happy.”

Reggie stared at him. He  _ definitely _ didn't expect  _ that _ . Wow. No one had ever said that to him before.

“I-I- T-Thank you, sir.” Reggie said quietly, not knowing what else to say. Sheriff Keller nodded with a smile.

“And one more thing, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate.”

Reggie nodded, not trusting his voice. Kevin returned with a bunch of movies. If he noticed the atmosphere, he didn't say anything. They filed into the living room and started a movie. Kevin's dad had made popcorn, and had bought a few other snacks. They made themselves comfy on the couch, and Kevin wrapped an arm around Reggie.

About halfway through the movie, Reggie’s phone buzzed. He silently sighed and looked at it.

**_Oliver: Bro where r u?_ **

Reggie held back a scoff.

**_Reggie: Why the hell do you care?_ **

With that text sent, Reggie turned off his phone and went back to the movie. He knew Oliver would be hard to deal with. He knew it the moment he saw him at school. Gone for three years and suddenly he cares? Bullshit. Something's up. He'll deal with it later though. Not today. Today is for him and Kevin. Reggie leaned into Kevin. Kevin glanced at him, but didn't say anything. He probably knows some things off.

* * *

 

Throughout the first movie, Kevin had his mind on Reggie. He'd gotten a text earlier, and turned off his phone. Was it his brother? Was Reggie okay? Dumb question. No he wasn't.

Oliver gave Kevin some bad vibes. Unlike the Mantel parents, something was off about Oliver. It was just weird. He doesn't contact his own brother for three years, but talks to his parents, who ignore Reggie. This was so messed up. Kevin had to help somehow. He wanted Reggie to be happy. It seemed like his parents were good people, just a little misguided.

He wondered how much Reggie's parents actually knew about him. Aside from the fact that he had a boyfriend. Kevin made a mental note to ask his dad about it. If there was anything they could do. Reggie probably won't outright ask for help, but Kevin wouldn't go behind his back. Maybe he can get Reggie to talk about it. They've been talking a lot more lately. Just about stuff. Kevin had told him he wishes that he could see his sisters, but knows that he  will probably never find them. He doesn't even know the whole reason why his mother left. Just that she and his dad had a huge fight. Kevin often wondered if his mom was homophobic and that it was his fault. It's probably not true, but he can't help it.

He can't fix his own family, but maybe he can help Reggie.

* * *

 

Three movies later, there was a knock on the door. Sheriff Keller got up to answer it and Kevin paused the movie. Kevin turned Reggie's head and kissed him gently.

“What was that for?” Reggie asked, smiling.

“No reason really. Just felt like it.” Kevin replied with a shrug. His dad cleared his throat and the two boys looked over to see Oliver standing behind him. He looked, for lack of better words, pissed.

Fuck.

Reggie frowned.

“Can we talk?” Oliver asked, his voice monotone. His voice was monotone, but it faltered. Reggie  _ didn't _ want to talk. Not with him. Not  _ now _ .

“Reggie, you don't have to. Not now.” Kevin whispered so only he heard.

“Look, you could have told me you weren't coming home.” Oliver said.

“You haven't cared in three years and  _ now _ you show up.” Reggie said. His voice appeared to be even, but he was not at all okay.

“Reggie-”

“No. No, you don't get to act like you care after not giving a shit.”

“Despite all the shit that's been happening?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah, okay.” Oliver scoffed. “Why should I care. You're just my brother. You're always gonna do something stupid to get attention. Wanting mom and dad to come home for once. They don't care. Not really. If they did they'd be here. But they're not.  _ I am _ .”

“That doesn't excuse anything.”

“What can I do to get you to come home?”

“At this point? Nothing.”

It was then that Reggie realized he'd stood up and stood about a foot away from his brother. The Keller's had left the room at some point, and Reggie wished they hadn't. He needed Kevin.

“So what, you gonna live here for the rest of high school?” Oliver said, lazily gesturing to the area around them.

“Maybe. I don't really have anywhere else.”

“You gonna make them burden you. Figures. At least I won't have to put up with your bullshit.”

Reggie faltered. Did he really burden them? They originally only had space for the two of them. He had a bunch of problems they were trying to help fix, but it wasn't their responsibility. Reggie suddenly felt guilty for being here.

Oliver smirked. Reggie tried not to show his emotions. This always happened. When they were younger Oliver would always make fun of him to rule him up. Usually it worked. Reggie didn't deal with his emotions very well. Kevin was helping him with it though. That's why they worked well together. They helped each other. But it wasn't balanced was it? Reggie had this shit with Oliver, and his parents. Not to mention he had some form of PTSD from getting kidnapped and left for dead. He still couldn't remember but he'd let it go. It wasn't worth remembering.

Kevin's mom left and took his sisters. He's started to move on from that. He gets bullied on a daily basis. Not so much now though. Kevin didn't get kidnapped, he didn't get tortured… he got beat up but he seems to be doing okay.

This was  _ not _ balanced. Reggie he to do something about that.

“At least I don't get kicked out of schools. What'd you do, get high and run your mouth?”

“Fuck you. Not your business.”

“Whatever. Just go.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

Oliver finally left and shut the door behind him. He didn't slam it, having apparently remembered that this wasn't his own home.

Reggie sighed and flopped down onto the couch. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he felt Kevin's arms around him. Kevin kissed his cheek and Reggie leaned into him.

“You're not a burden. Don't ever think that.” Kevin said seriously. Reggie stared at him.

“Yeah I may have overheard… a little… I was worried. I get a bad vibe from your brother okay?”

Reggie kissed him sweetly. “And you're right to feel that way. He's not a good person.”

“You don't need to tell me anything. Just know that you're not a burden, or anything that ass says. You’re magnificent.”

Reggie snorted, and smiled. He hadn't actually heard anyone use that name other than himself. Even he gave it up after all of this shit.

“Seriously! You are. I know back then you were talking yourself up, but now you truly are. You're an amazing boyfriend.”

Boyfriend. Reggie smiled widely. They were boyfriends!

“I may be magnificent, but I'm no Kevin Keller. Seriously, I… I originally thought you were out of my league…” Reggie blushed slightly a bit embarrassed. Kevin's eyes widened.

“Me? Out of  _ your  _ league? I thought it was the other way around!”

“What? Come on. You're vice student president, you're in like a million clubs, and you're the leader of like half of them. You can sing, you’re funny, smart, freaking strong- need I say more?” Reggie prided himself when he saw how red Kevin had become. He tried to smirk but it was more of a smile than anything.

“I… wow. Wait how do you know I sing?”

“Seriously? You sing in the shower all the time.”

Kevin blushed deeper. Apparently he didn’t think he’d be heard. He buried his face in Reggie’s shoulder and groaned. Reggie chuckled, but brought him closer anyway.

“I’m not that great…”

Reggie only laughed in response and hugged Kevin tightly. He knows he’ll have to deal with his family eventually. But today, and possibly the next couple of days was devoted for time with his boyfriend. He couldn’t be happier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I didn't know how else to end it. It's more of a Reggie chapter than a Reggie AND Kevin chapter, but I still like it. Plus I'll be doing Kevin more later on. Let me know how the chapter is, kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Critiquing comments are welcome and appreciated! :D <3 Love ya'll.


End file.
